Harry's Secret Girlfriend
by Kaden-san
Summary: (Post-Battle/AU/OOC) After Voldemort's Second War, both people and time move on and Harry Potter is placed in the spotlight once again. Heralded as the next Merlin, the-boy-who-won seems to be on the path to greatness but his habit of disappearing at increasing intervals draws curiosity and concern from his friends. Just what or who is it that has commanded so much of Harry's time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. The purpose of this short story is to be a reference point for my depiction of the HP characters and is also the origin story for Harry's mysterious lover in my Potter's Hands stories.**

* * *

"… _surely Harry Potter, boy-who-won and the most-eligible-bachelor has time for romantic interests?_

A naked Daphne Greengrass gasped and flopped back down on her four-poster bed in the Slytherin girls' dormitory. Sweat made her creamy skin glisten and her beautiful blonde hair stuck to her in various ways. Her girlfriend and lover, Tracey Davis leaned over her heaving chest and a naughty smirk curled Tracey's ruby red lips.

"Who knew that you had that much tension built up after just one week? The shoots that exhausting?"

"Is studying for the bar exhausting?"

Daphne didn't open her eyes as she responded to her girlfriend's teasing with a sharp retort of her own. The two witches enjoyed each other's bodies at least three times a week and the emotional component made their couplings that much sweeter. Lately though, with their exhausting schedules the witches were not able to enjoy their expected intimacy and fell dead asleep in each other's arms every night.

"Well, I haven't teased you enough and I expect to wring four more earth shattering orgasms out of you before you pass out?"

"You better."

Normally, Daphne would fight back with Tracey's commanding tone, but her mind wasn't entirely focused on their pleasurable activities and Tracey tweaked a nipple. Daphne hissed at the enjoyable pain and rolled her eyes.

"It's stupid. Bloody Harry Potter won't let me rest."

"Speaking of another while I make you melt and especially a man? Shameful."

"Rumour has it that he's doing more with his time than studying his arse off and trying to become the next Merlin. The rumour states that he has a lover."

Tracey's fingers stopped circling Daphne's pebbled nipples and her eyes sparked with curiosity. The boy-wonder had catapulted to stardom and fame even more so after he defeated the Dark Lord and with his career choices. Despite all this, Harry Potter didn't deign to date any of the numerous witches that threw themselves at him, nor did he fool around with them and the lavatories were filled with speculations and gossip.

"And pray tell how this is stopping you from ravishing me?"

"Harry means a lot to many people and I like to think that I am one of his friends. He has done so much for all of us and has asked nothing in return."

"Potter has always been a Gryffindor through and through. What of it?"

Daphne shook her head and curled a hand around one of Tracey's bare hips. Tracey shifted her hips so that Daphne's fingers rubbed against the smooth, bare skin of her snatch and Daphne humoured her girlfriend. She didn't do much more than stroke the sensitive, outer skin and Tracey mewled her protest.

"I told you that I've tried to find out more about Potter's life after he defeated the Dark Lord, but he remains elusive and a mystery."

"So that means that his supposed lover is international or muggle?"

"Both of those possibilities are heavily favoured yes. C'mon Daphne, please."

Happy with this newfound information Daphne pushed two fingers into her girlfriend's folds and Tracey trembled with a low groan. Harry Potter might want his life to remain private, but with how powerful and influential his friends were, his life wouldn't remain private for long.

* * *

"… _Harry let's slip that he has a date…"_

"Drop and give me twenty since Avery can't remember the three-punch combo we've been working on all bloody day!"

"Yes sir!"

Twenty Hit Wizard cadets dropped to the ground and held the up position of the push up exercise. Their instructor didn't give the prepatory command for the corrective exercise to begin and Dean Thomas's arms strained with the effort not to collapse. Sweat trickled down his nose in steady streams and he resisted the urge to wipe it off.

"Down. Up."

"One!"

Many would think that having become an Auror already that the next step in picking a specialty would be easy. As Dean Thomas forced his body to follow his instructor's ever-changing cadence he snorted in disbelief because after Voldemort's Second War, choosing a specialty in the Auror force was anything but easy. He looked to his left and saw his friend Harry Potter robotically crank out one push-up after another seemingly with ease. The boy-wonder, or the man-who-won, was a top candidate in the Auror academy and a natural choice for becoming a Hit Wizard. Many would have thought that Harry Potter would have been given special treatment but with Kingsley Shacklebolt in charge of the Auror force now, Harry didn't receive a lick of special treatment.

"Twenty!"

Dean Thomas breath came in slightly heavy gasps, but he held that same upward position as before and jumped to his feet when their instructor gave the command to recover. The pit bull of an instructor paced back and forth in front of them and called them to attention. Dean Thomas snapped into the position out of muscle memory and kept his gaze locked slightly unfocused ahead of him.

"Fall out!"

"Oorah!"

Many of the Hit Wizard cadets dropped to the ground the moment their instructor left the training area and a few grumbles were tossed at Cadet Avery. The wizard in question flipped them all off and Harry stopped any fights from happening by ordering everyone to head to the showers. Naturally, Harry had been selected to lead their little melting pot of a cadet platoon and he kept them all from falling apart. Dean Thomas walked beside Harry and rolled his shoulders with a groan.

"I think my bones are going to fall out of my skin soon Harry. I don't think my muscles can take all of this."

"Too much roughness for your soft artist hands?"

"Oi!"

The two wizards walked into the locker room and to their lockers that were side by side. They stripped down and stepped into the showers. Twenty minutes later as Dean laced up his trainers he watched Harry button his grey dress shirt up three-quarters of the way and fix his collar. Dean stood up and closed his locker as Harry did the same.

"Look at you dressing up all fancy schmancy. Have a hot date or something?"

"You could say that."

Dean stopped walking and his mouth dropped open. The returning 'seventh' years who were eighth years had quite the workload and although Harry had managed to secure half days for those that already had jobs in the real world, the eighth years didn't have much free time. The eighth years went to lessons for the first half of the day at Hogwarts and went to their job training for the second half. Somehow, Harry had managed to convince the school governors, headmaster, staff members and the Ministry to let them do this and the process had worked out so far.

 _'For a man that says he hates politics, Harry is good at playing the games.'_

For those overachievers or those that worked two jobs like Harry did, their free time was even more limited, and it went without saying that Harry was one of those overachievers. He had completed the Auror academy at a record pace, was training to be a Hit Wizard and was an apprentice to a respectable enchanter at the same time. How he managed to fit all of this into one-day flummoxed Dean, but Harry would always give an enigmatic smile and finger a gold chain he wore around his neck.  
"Wait, wait. You're going on a date? With who? Since when?"

"Yes, I am and since last week."

Dean jogged to catch up to his friend as Harry had walked out of the locker room and into one of the many lifts in the Ministry. They rode the lift to the Atrium in silence and Dean followed Harry into one of the lifts that took them above ground to muggle London. Harry stood on the street corner, hands in his pockets and silver reflective aviators on his face. Dean shielded his eyes from the bright sun with his hand and looked about for Harry's date.

"Where's your date?"

"Hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, come on, give me something!"

Harry smirked and walked up the street. Dean didn't see anyone trying to catch Harry's attention, but Dean's mouth dropped open again as Harry opened the passenger side door to a beautiful deep red Ferrari 488 GTB that purred to a stop on the side of the street. Just as Harry was about to drop down into the beautiful machine a thought struck Dean and he waved his hand.

"Oi Harry! What about the meet up tonight with everyone at the Leaky Cauldron? You've got to be there!"

Harry didn't answer but saluted Dean with two fingers off his brow and dropped down into the car. The Ferrari's windows were heavily tinted, and the car sped past Dean into the evening's traffic. Dean threw up his hands in disbelief but walked the few blocks to the semi-hidden entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the brick wall with his wand. The bricks moved aside, and Dean spotted his group of friends taking up the back part of the ground floor. He moved his way through the crowd and spoke the password to get through the privacy and security charms.

"Oh, good you made it Dean. Where's Harry?"

The beautiful Hermione Granger stood up to greet him and he kissed her cheek in greeting. She pulled him down and gave him a bottle of butter beer that had been chilling in the ice bucket at the centre of the table. Dean rolled his eyes at Hermione's question and he knew that the only reason he had been invited to join this rather exclusive group of future movers and shakers was because he was slated to be partners with Harry Potter when they became Hit Wizards. Harry had insisted on Dean coming but he very rarely attended these bi-monthly catch up get togethers and Dean took a long pull of his butter beer.

"Harry couldn't come because he actually is on a date right now."

"What?"

The loud, warm conversations that had been taking place between the twelve witches and wizards ended abruptly and all eyes were on Dean. He shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands when all the witches' eyes tightened in rather impressive glares.

"I don't know anything about her because I've never seen her, and Harry only told me about it because I made a joke about him dressing up after training today. He got into a rather sweet Ferrari, but the windows were tinted so I couldn't see who he was driving away with."

"He means that the windows were black and hard to see into."

Hermione translated some of Dean's response to those that had no idea what tinted windows meant. Luna Lovegood looked at him with that peculiar tilt of her head and when he had first gotten to know the other worldly and ethereal blonde-haired beauty he had thought she was trying to read his mind. Harry had chuckled when Dean had brought it up the next day after his first night out at these get togethers and had stated that Luna wasn't reading his mind (although she could) but was piecing all the little clues in that moment together.

"So, Harry stated that he was going out on a date and didn't infer or go along with your statement?"

"Yes, your Honor he did."

Dean's retort to Tracey Davis's question had the others at the table chuckling. Tracey had recently joined a powerful and prestigious firm and had the makings of a one of the most powerful lawyers (both magical and muggle) soon. She raised a manicured eyebrow and Dean resisted the urge to slouch and met her stare as best he could. Tracey's best friend and lover Daphne Greengrass swatted Tracey on the arm and the raven-haired beauty broke her stare to look at her blonde-haired girlfriend. Like most hot-blooded males, Dean had fantasized about being the 'exception sandwich' in the Greengrass-Davis relationship as the statuesque and already famous model Daphne had become made any bloke star struck.

"Why didn't he let us know? I wonder if he met her over the summer?"

"I bet. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone after he defeated Voldemort and even Sirius didn't know where Harry kept disappearing to."

Hermione had a pensive look on her face and Dean surmised that she was looking back over her interactions with Harry this past summer. Susan Bones took a sip of her wine and relaxed back into the booth where she sat in the middle of Hermione and Luna. The other blonde-haired witch had defied the expectations laid upon her at birth and had also gone into the entertainment industry like Daphne had but had become a singer. Her rise to the top was steady and she worked hard with her label.

Still, Susan kept up with the comings and goings of the world and endorsed and promoted many of her friends' causes with her increasing fame. Sirius Black, exonerated two years ago, now had been Susan's aunt, Amelia Bone's former partner in the Auror force (when she was an Auror and before his wrongful imprisonment) but now worked with the Auror force as a consultant as well as being a strong promoter for the Auror force as Lord Black. It almost went without saying that Susan had almost unrestricted access to come and go from Black Manor (she was a close confidant of Harry Potter as they grew older) and because of this she talked with Sirius often.

"He hasn't said much after either. It's almost as if killing Voldemort took much of Harry's carefree spirit."

A slightly gloomy atmosphere settled over the table, as everyone thought back to those hectic three months were Voldemort had made his final attempt to overthrow the Ministry and take control of England. He hadn't succeeded of course because of many factors but largely in part due to one raven haired, green-eyed wizard that apparently kept secrets from his friends. Hermione had commented last, but Luna clucked her tongue reprovingly.

"I wouldn't say that he has lost his carefree spirit because he needs creativity and free-thinking to keep up with his enchanting apprenticeship after all."

No one refuted Luna's statement as the younger witch had followed Harry into his apprenticeship as an enchanter but her true passion lay in wand making. Dean had been confused at first as to how the Ravenclaw witch had finagled a spot in their group, seemingly skipped a year and wasn't as loony as her nickname made her out to be. Like usual Harry had explained everything to Dean as the two had grabbed a drink after training one day and he simply stated that Luna had no one to try for, no one to impress and no one to recognise her achievements due to both her parents being dead (her mum having died while Luna was still a child and her father being murdered during Voldemort's Second War). Harry had told Luna that he saw her for who she was and who she could be. He would be her friend and recognise her achievements. If she wanted she could try for him. Luna tested out of her year and moved up to be by Harry's side ever since.

"Ah well, we'll kick Harry's arse for not telling us and get the information out of him when we see him next. Whenever that is. Now, let's change topics and get something to eat."

"Way to be sentimental there Ron."

Everyone laughed and the Weasley twins smacked their younger brother upside the back of his head. Dean turned his attentions to the others at the table and flirted with the Patil twins for the rest of the night.

* * *

"… _already gone early in the morning but always returning with a smile on his face…"_

Even after a war that had reshaped magical (and muggle to a degree) England, Hogwarts remained unchanged for the most part, both in the physical appearance and the traditions that created the school. The summer after Voldemort's defeat in the largest of Hogwarts's courtyards, the staff (both human and non-human) had labored hard and long to rebuild and at the beginning of the fall term Hogwarts had regained its classic magical beauty. The sunrise burned back the morning's fog and mist but at six in the morning most of the inhabitants in Hogwarts were still fast asleep. Even war could not change a repeated generational habit of young ones and teenagers sleeping in till the last possible moment.

 _'Except for Harry Potter. Of course.'_

Susan Bones sat on a bench in the Entrance Hall that had a perfect view of the large double doors that led out to the grounds and crossed her legs with a sigh. She rested her chin in her hand and tapped her foot to an unheard rhythm. She needed to have a conversation with someone very important to her after an informative get together with their mutual friends and she wanted to know why one of her closest friends would keep a secret from her. The doors creaked open and a sweaty Harry Potter walked into the Entrance Hall. He stopped as he saw Susan staring at him and smirked as he headed for the central staircase.

"Oh, don't you walk away from me Harry Potter."

"Then I suggest you walk with me Susan because I'm not going to sit and chat right at this moment. No matter how cutely you pout."

Susan rolled her eyes, stood up, and smoothed down her uniform's skirt before following Harry. Her magic thrummed like it always did when she was near Harry and she knew that this was because of the latent magical power Harry let out. He led her to the kitchens and tickled the pear to walk inside. The house elves acknowledged both of them and Dobby appeared from out of thin air to hand Harry a platter full of potions and tall glass of water. Susan winced as Harry pounded the potions back like shots one after another and drain the glass of water in two big gulps. His injuries and subsequent recovery were carefully monitored and recorded by the best St. Mungo's had to offer and Susan had been alarmed at the amount of injuries Harry had sustained over the course of his eighteen years of living.

"Susan? Susan, I'm sure you didn't want to talk about my horrible potion regiment. What's going on?"

"How much longer do you need to take the potions?"

"A few more weeks."

Susan shook her head to clear the musings and looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes. She knew now that he was taken but she was a witch and she could still look, right?

"So, all of us learned something interesting at our get together last night. You missed both this month by the way and that's just not acceptable."

"I'm a pretty busy guy Susan."

"No, you chose to go on a date yesterday instead of having dinner with us."

"Ah, I knew Dean wouldn't be able to keep that to himself."

Harry walked further into the kitchen and sat down at one of the tables. He waved off the house elves that asked if he needed anything and stared at Susan. She chewed on her bottom lip but didn't join him at the table and internally waged a war over whether she should just let things be or inquire about this new information.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend Harry? Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything."

"I feel like I live my life in a goldfish bowl most of the time Susan and the fact that I have kept this to myself felt like one of the best things in the world. Was it selfish? Absolutely. But for once in my life I made a decision entirely on my own and I could do anything I wanted with my choice. I'm not sorry and if I didn't have to tell anyone about her right now then I would have kept it a secret for as long as I could."

At one-time Harry's words, would have struck Susan as hurtful or immature. Instead, she understood Harry's choice and acknowledged him for it. Harry hadn't been pulling his punches (be they physical or verbal) for the past year leading up to his confrontation with Voldemort. Those smart enough to recognise the changes and distinctions Harry was making for himself were considered Harry's friends and Susan had been one of the first.

"Will you tell me some things about her? They don't have to be big, but I just want to know a little about the girl that caught Harry Potter's attention."

Harry chuckled and patted the spot next to him on the bench. Susan sat down and smiled at Harry's wistful look.

"She's a pureblood and comes from a very influential family but not in the conventional or traditional sense."

"So, she's not a member of the Ruling Nine or doesn't have a seat on the Wizengamot?"

"No to both. Her family's power base is derived from an intricate and multi-faceted conglomerate. I would even go as far as to say they have built quite the business empire here in Europe."

Susan's eyes widened at the tidbits about Harry's girlfriend and she wondered how the boy-wonder had kept something like this under wraps for so long and so well. She knew Harry kept as much of his personal life as private as possible and had a great deal of success with it, but his love life was one of the most speculated topics in all the tabloids right now.

"Harry you're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Just because I did that one time…"

Susan smacked Harry's arm out of reflex and he chuckled again. He stood up suddenly and stretched. Susan admired the distinct lines of his abs and the V-shape underneath as his shirt rode up.

"Stop perving and let's go. I need to take a shower still and get ready for the day."

"Prat."

The young magicals walked out of the kitchen and despite her many different tactics to get more information out of him, Harry remained silent about any more details about his girlfriend.

* * *

"… _stays out late and comes back after curfew almost every night…"_

Ron looked across the table at Harry as the two wizards played a game of wizard's chess and he tried to read his friends blank expression. Harry had been strangely silent about the informational bombshell Dean had dropped at their get together a few days ago, and Ron figured Harry might be relaxed enough to talk about it.

"So, you have a girl now eh?"

"Yes, I do."

Harry moved his rook and didn't elaborate on his answer any further. Ron looked at the board for a moment and then moved his bishop to counter.

"She good looking?"

"I'd like to think so yeah."

Conversation outside of Quidditch or whatever bird Ron was trying to hook up with this time around had never been Ron's forte and information gathering was even lower on that list. Ron knew that Harry knew what Ron was trying to do but Harry was much better at the word/mind games then Ron and he wasn't going to budge even a little on this topic.

"You going to tell me her name at least?"

"Checkmate."

"What? That's not her name! Be serious!"

"No, Sirius is my godfather and I've put you in checkmate Ron."

Ron looked down at the board and saw that Harry had indeed somehow put him in checkmate. He knocked over his king in disgust and looked across the table at Harry. His friend leaned back in his chair, smug smirk on his face and looked at the chessboard in satisfaction. Ron decided to ignore this momentous occasion and made a show of looking at his watch.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"And where would I be going exactly?"

Ron rolled his eyes and shooed Harry away with his hands. Harry remained sitting but raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry to Ron's actions.

"You're always gone at this time of night and you don't come back into the dorms until way after curfew."

"I didn't know you kept tabs on my whereabouts. Scared to remain in the dorms by yourself late at night?"

"Oh, sod off!"

Ron humphed and crossed his arms indignantly across his chest. Harry chuckled and walked away from the table to the fireplace where Hermione sat curled up reading a book.

* * *

"… _Harry is hardly ever present at Hogsmeade weekends and is found not to be at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade at all…"_

Luna ambled out of Honeydukes on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon and unwrapped the rather large and colourful lollipop she had purchased a moment ago. Ginny and Susan walked on either side of her and were currently discussing the ever elusive as of late Harry Potter. Both witches were upset that Harry was absent once again from a Hogsmeade weekend and besides the first Hogsmeade weekend out of the castle, he hadn't been gone to one since. This upset Luna as well because she loved any and every minute she got to spend with Harry but at least she was decent enough to respect the fact that the biggest hero of Voldemort's Second War wanted/needed some privacy now and then.

"…searched every inch of Hogsmeade and asked all the shop owners if they've seen him."

"Ginny stop and think for a moment. If Harry asked for the shop owners to keep quiet on his whereabouts here in Hogsmeade do you honestly think that any one of them would divulge his whereabouts to anyone else?"

Ginny frowned at Susan's statement and Luna squee'd as she finally unwrapped her delectable treat. While she appreciated the fact that the plastic wrap protected her candy from unwanted nastiness, did the shop owner really need to wrap her lollipop up so much in the plastic wrap? Susan and Ginny looked at Luna, but the younger witch didn't bother to notice as she shoved the entire lollipop in her mouth. The burst of flavors made Luna hum happily and she closed her eyes.

"The lollipop really that good Luna?"

Luna nodded, with her eyes still closed, and licked the lollipop all the way around as much as she could with the delicious candy jammed in her mouth. She popped the lollipop out of her mouth, spun the treat in her fingers and waited for a lull in the conversation between Ginny and Susan.

"You can't find Harry at Hogsmeade because he's not here and he's not back at the castle either. Harry has left the region entirely."

"What?"

"Is he even allowed to do that?"

Luna sucked on her lollipop and looked back at her two friends with wide, innocent eyes as both other witches looked at Luna incredulously. Luna thought the fact obvious but as Harry kept gently reminding her, most of the world didn't operate the way that Luna's mind worked, and she took her treat out of her mouth again with a sigh.

"Harry has chosen to pursue other interests and activities to fill his free time on the weekends. Haven't any of you noticed how late he stays out at night and how early he comes back the morning after? I imagine he is spending as much of his free time as he can with his new girlfriend."

Susan nodded, and her baby blue eyes were downcast. Ginny shrugged her shoulders to hide the fact that her eyes darkened (Ginny still held a torch for Harry) and Luna knew that although Harry treated Ginny better than he should have, Harry didn't hang out with the red headed Weasley as much as he did some of his other friends.

"I waited for him one morning earlier this week in the Entrance Hall and had a chat with him. He evaded all my questions and he told me very little about her."

"What do you know about her?"

Luna nodded to show her interest as well at Ginny's question and Susan sighed. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and picked at her nails.

"I know that she is a pureblood and is from a powerful family. Harry says that her family doesn't derive their power from the Wizengamot or the Ruling Nine but instead from business and commerce."

"That's really not that surprising. Harry doesn't appreciate the way that powerful dignitaries or politicians are throwing themselves or their daughters at him and he doesn't like to talk about politics in general."

Susan nodded at Luna's statement and the three witches resumed walking down the street.

* * *

 **A/N 2: This story is told in snap-shots and will not be a long, multi-chaptered story. This really was just a monster idea that wouldn't get out of my head and I wrote it out. As always, if you have a question, comment and/or concern feel free to PM me or drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. Thank you to all of you that reviewed and I took the comments to heart. A few changes were made to the first chapter except one.**

* * *

 _Will you join me for a picnic with Harry and his mysterious lover?_

The sun filtered through the branches of the large willow tree and warmed the young couple lounging in the comfortable, hand-woven hammock set up between two of the trees larger branches. Harry lay on his back, one arm behind his head and he stroked his girlfriend's lower back with his other hand. Elizabeth rested on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck and both arms holding onto Harry around his middle. Harry's friends would arrive in a few moments to the Grimmauld Place, but Harry had spirited Elizabeth away from Sirius, Lupin and Amelia Bones to the enchantment Harry had created in the backyard and Sirius worked with the other two adults in the master's study on some piece of legislation.

"How about we just disappear for the day and not suffer through all the interrogations, questions and stares from all my friends?"

"Yeah no. The last three times you were supposed to introduce me to your friends we just 'disappeared'. Not happening this time."

"Can't blame me for trying."

Elizabeth snorted but didn't move and Harry accepted the fact that he would have to share one of his rare days off (especially with Elizabeth) with his friends.

"Is everyone coming today?"

This time Harry snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, like I could keep them all away once I mentioned that you would be here. Let's see, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Ginny, the Weasley twins, Dean and Fleur should all be coming. You've already met Sirius, Amelia and Lupin."

The sound of the back door opening at the start of the enchantment and voices walking up the path broke the lazy silence. Harry sighed and sat up, but Elizabeth still dozed on his chest. Harry rolled his eyes and tickled her sides. Elizabeth squirmed and shrieked. She broke away from Harry and glared at him from underneath her slightly mussed hair.

"That was not nice."

"I thought ladies didn't make improper noises?"

Elizabeth huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Harry chuckled, stood up, and offered his hand to his girlfriend. Elizabeth took it with a small smile and both young magicals straightened their appearances as the voices came closer.

* * *

Hermione laughed at a remark from George Weasley and opened the backdoor that led to the Grimmauld Place's backyard. Hermione had been back here a few times, but it was nothing worth looking at or that large. Certainly, not big enough to hold all the gathered friends.

"Oh wow."

Hermione agreed with Susan's sentiment as she spun in slow circles and tried to take in as much as she could of the not-quite-the-same-backyard that she was used to. The first thing that struck Hermione was the overwhelming sense of peace and ease in the landscape. All sorts of forest life fluttered about and the towering oak trees framed a well-kept path.

"Where are we? Did we leave the Black Manor?"

"This is one of Harry's enchantments and something that he works on when he's training under our master enchanter. Landscapes and hideaways are something that Harry is quite good at creating."

At one-point Hermione, would have been jealous of the fact that Luna knew more about Harry than she did, but Luna worked with Harry more closely than anyone else other than Dean Thomas. The Gryffindor bookworm recognised the sensation of enchantment, but the enchantment itself was so seamless Hermione didn't know what to think.

Neville led the way forward as Luna spoke and the medium sized group followed behind the young lord. The farther the group walked up the pathway the more Hermione fell in love with the enchantment and she tried to memorize every detail. The group rounded the corner and Hermione saw Harry facing away from them and he slipped on a muted grey button down. He turned sideways suddenly, and Hermione caught her first glimpse of the young woman that took up so much of her best friend's time.

"She's not what I expected…"

"Wow, she is _gorgeous_ …"

"No way! Harry's dating a Mortez-Sinclair?!"

Hermione turned to Tracey Davis and raised an eyebrow at the normally unflappable witch. Tracey blushed and closed her mouth. Harry's girlfriend knocked Harry's hands away from his shirt, said something that made Harry's body shake with laughter and his witch finished buttoning his shirt. By this time everyone walked up to the couple and Harry turned to face his friends.

"Hello, you group of misguided misfits. Welcome to Ellie's Forest."

"Manner's Harry. These are your friends after all."

Hermione smiled as Harry's raven-haired girlfriend straightened Harry's shirt collar and turned to face everyone even as she chastised him. The odd, unique colour of her eyes made Hermione gasp and the other witch locked gazes with Hermione. While Harry's eyes were, a brilliant emerald green and seemed to pulse with his life and power, his girlfriend's eyes were a bewitching mixture of pink. Purple. Maybe pink?

"Hermione if you stare any harder I'll start to think that you bat for the other team. Yes, Elizabeth's eyes are purple."

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was rude of me. It's nice to finally meet you Elizabeth, I'm Hermione."

Elizabeth graciously accepted Hermione's outstretched hand and smiled. The other witch's eyes were an eccentric colour, but her irises swirled with latent power. Daphne and Astoria brushed past Hermione, a non-verbal cue that she was staring again, and introduced themselves to Harry's girlfriend. In pairs or individually the others introduced themselves to Elizabeth Mortez-Sinclair.

"Why don't all of you join Harry and I in the meadow and we can talk over lunch?"

"Just how big is this enchantment?!"

"Yeah and how long will the enchantment last?"

Hermione couldn't stop her outburst as Elizabeth motioned deeper into the enchantment. George Weasley asked a question as well but Harry didn't say anything and Elizabeth hugged Harry's arm with pride. The happy couple led the way past a hammock and around another corner. The tree line broke, and a story-book meadow appeared, complete with picnic tents, tables and food.

"Harry has worked hard to make sure that the meadow will be comfortably big enough and last long enough for all of us to have a pleasant afternoon."

"Wait, does that mean that the food is enchanted too?"

"Here. Taste and you tell me."

The group stopped as Harry reached up, grabbed an apple off a tree, and tossed the ruby red fruit to Hermione. Everyone watched as Hermione took a bite and the smartest witch of this generation made a noise of surprise.

"This is unreal! How did you make the food taste real?"

True to form Harry simply smiled and led the way over to the tents. Hermione tried to maneuver so she could sit next to Harry but Luna wormed her way through the mass of bodies and sat down next to Harry. As Hermione tried to sit down next to Harry's girlfriend a smirking Susan sat down next to Elizabeth with a flourish and wink at Hermione. Before the seat was taken Hermione sat down next to Susan. Tracey, Daphne, and Astoria sat down in unison across from Harry and Elizabeth and everyone else snagged the remaining seats.

"I think it goes without saying that you have much to come clean about Harry and not only with your lady friend here. You have been playing many cards close to your chest and I think now would be a good time to show your hand."

Hermione bit her lip at Amelia Bones words and looked over at Harry. The man-who-won stopped twirling a goblet on the table and looked back at Amelia with a piercing stare. The Minister of Magic didn't flinch and returned Harry's stare with a cool one of her own. Elizabeth nudged Harry in the side after a long moment and Harry looked at his girlfriend. The couple had a silent conversation with their eyes and Harry looked back at Amelia. The older magicals; Sirius, Amelia and Remus had arrived just as the younger magicals sat down at the table.

"There will be a day where all will be made clear and I'll lay all my 'cards' down on the table so to speak. But today is not that day. I will, excuse me, we will answer some questions you have about us though."

"Oh, I like you already Elizabeth."

"And why is that Susan?"

Hermione looked away from how comfortable and cozy Harry and Elizabeth looked sitting next to each other and looked over at Susan when the up and coming singer spoke. Susan smirked as she drank from her goblet and Elizabeth responded with good grace.

"Our darling Harry here doesn't give us the opportunity to simply ask questions and he's being gracious right now because he doesn't want to look bad in front of you."

"Hey, I'm always gracious Susan."

"Most of the time Harry but you are rather secretive."

Fred and George looked down at their watches at the same time and both grimaced. They stood up and looked at the newly revealed couple apologetically.

"We apologise to everyone but an emergency at one of our properties requires our attention. Harry, keep an eye out for a letter from us."

Harry stood up and motioned back down the path where Hermione knew the back door to the Black Manor to be. The three wizards disappeared around the bend and a silence settled over the table. Astoria leaned forward across the table and looked at Elizabeth.

"I think the most obvious question is how did you and Harry meet?"

"Over lunch during a hostile business takeover."

Whatever answer Hermione had been expecting, Elizabeth's cool, calm answer was definitely not it. Harry sat back down at that moment and looked around at everyone's shocked faces.

"What did I miss?"

"I just told them how we met."

"Ah, yeah, that would do it."

"The Montez-Sinclair family is a business conglomerate. Which business or company did you take over?"

Hermione saw the hungry gleam in Tracey's eyes and for the hundredth-time Hermione wondered if being a lawyer was Tracey's only profession. Elizabeth took a sip from her goblet, set it down and looked at Tracey across the table.

"My grandfather was in the process of just taking over the fifth biggest import and export company on the south-east coast and Harry was there with his mentor to meet with my grandfather as soon as the business meeting was done."

"Wait, which one of Harry's mentors? The Aurors or the enchanter?"

"Who's to say both weren't there?"

Harry's comment drew some chuckles but when no one spoke up to acknowledge or refute his comment Hermione rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was the only one who could say something, but she remained silent and played with the fingers of Harry's left hand.

"But how did you and Harry meet specifically?"

Hermione never knew that Tracey had such persistence and the dark-haired witch was like a dog with a bone with her line of questioning.

"Someone from my family suffers from a debilitating medical condition and Harry's mentor has been contracted with other professions to help solve or cure the condition. Harry's mentor was providing an update to my grandfather and to introduce Harry to my grandfather as well."

"And I will speak for Elizabeth and say the nature of which will remain private."

"Hey now!"

"Oh c'mon."

The fact that Harry didn't want to speak about the nature of his initial conversation with Elizabeth didn't surprise Hermione and she smiled as Harry defended himself from curious friends.

* * *

 _Since when does a date consist of dancing, sarcasm and political intrigue? And must you flirt with the Dragon Queen?_

"Tell me why I am here again?"

"Because you love me."

Harry grumbled as his new girlfriend led him through the crowd of high-powered witches and wizards and he felt like a goldfish. Having defeated Riddle not too long ago, his latest title of 'boy-who-won' still carried an astronomical amount of attention and fanfare and coupled with the fact that he was formally courting one Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair…the attention on them was excruciating.

"That-"

"…is entirely accurate and you know that I love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you ask papa to date me."

Harry paled slightly at the memory and Elizabeth snickered. She stepped in front of him and adjusted his black silk bowtie. The colour and fabric matched his classic black tuxedo and contrasted well against the striking whiteness of his button-down shirt. He didn't like dressing up but at least his attire was better than those damn dress robes and it made Elizabeth happy.

"I'm not a dress up doll Elizabeth."

"You're right, you're far too uptight and that scowl of yours is going to frighten away anyone that gets too close."

Harry sighed at Elizabeth's sarcastic quip and relaxed. This night was important for the both of them and as much as he despised 'glad-hand' events, tonight needed to run smoothly. Elizabeth smoothed out the lapels of his tuxedo and smiled as she must have felt him relax. She patted his chest, her hand lingering for a few seconds too long and took his arm once again.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking that you look tonight?"

"Flattery won't change my disappointment at how boorish you are acting."

One might have been deterred at Elizabeth's words, but Harry just kissed the top of her head and stopped a waiter to snag some drinks. He scanned them with his glasses, took a quick sip and then handed one to Elizabeth. She thanked him, and the young couple scanned the crowd. Under the guise of an art auction the richest of the rich and the most powerful politicians and businessmen met to 'mingle'. Harry scoffed at the thought, knowing full well that these events were set up so back room deals could be made, and he had attended quite a few of them with his newfound hero status.

"Harry Potter, the _man_ -who-won. I was hoping that you would be here tonight."

The sensual, powerful voice caused Harry to draw up to his full height and he made sure to hold Elizabeth inappropriately close as he turned them around. His girlfriend ignored his inappropriate act and sidled _that_ much closer until her every curve pressed into his side. The action caused Harry to smirk, as he was well-aware of what Elizabeth thought of the woman the voice belonged to.

"Daenerys Targaryen, the Dragon Queen, I was expecting a more dramatic entrance from you earlier."

The statuesque and stunning silver-haired blonde woman stood regally in front of him and her hands were clasped in front of her. She and Elizabeth were about the same height and both their interesting coloured eyes flashed as they greeted one another with a nod. The animosity between the two women always made Harry chuckle on the inside and he settled in for an epic catfight.

"I did think about riding in on Drogon, but it is my understanding that dragons are not appreciated well in this region and I did have to bring a small entourage. I cannot be everywhere tonight, and my influence needs to be spread to different parties this evening."

"Oh really? And who are those people that you wish to 'influence' tonight?"

"A few people here and there. No one that your _father_ wishes to speak to and I did want to speak to Harry tonight as well."

Just like he had anticipated, the verbal catfight and underhanded insults and insinuations flew fast and furious between Elizabeth and Daenerys. Harry was well-aware that Daenerys Targaryen had no small interest in him, and in another life where he hadn't met Elizabeth first, Harry could have courted the Dragon Queen's advances. Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair had found him first however and Harry was quite content with the witch pressed into his side. The comment about Elizabeth's father caused the fist Elizabeth had on the back of his tuxedo to tighten but she didn't let out the scathing retort Harry knew she wanted to.

"Yes, my father is rather busy tonight and that is why he has tasked Harry and I to talk to the people he can't or doesn't want to."

Before Daenerys could reply to Elizabeth's rebuttal, Missandei, Daenerys' personal attendant walked up and whispered something in Daenerys' ear. Daenerys nodded and smiled at Harry.

"I'm afraid that a business matter calls me away and there is your health to consider Elizabeth. Harry, please do set aside a few moments to talk as there is a matter I think you would find most interesting."

Daenerys walked away, Missandei nodding respectfully and following the Dragon Queen. This time Harry held Elizabeth to him with his arm around her waist and he steered them to an empty alcove in the expansive decorated hall the event took place in. He swung Elizabeth around to face him and held her elbows and forearms in his hands. His girlfriend's eyes shone in the slight darkness and Harry kissed her forehead. Whatever she was about to say changed into a long exhale and she hugged Harry.

"You are mine Harry Potter and I will not share you. Especially with someone like her."

"That's fine with me. She did bring up a good point though. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How did she know about my health issues?"

Harry hummed and held Elizabeth close for a moment. He ran his hands along the prototype enchanted bracelets she wore around her wrists and felt the steady thrum of her magic.

"You have to remember that she has her own informant web and I believe it is run by a man called The Spider. Or Lord Varys if you're not too dramatic."

"Hmm. Come on, I want to see how my papa is doing."

Elizabeth pulled Harry back into the spotlight and they made their way over to where her father stood. Elizabeth kissed his cheek and Harry nodded at the man. Conversations resumed, and Harry did his best to support either of the Montez-Sinclairs as the political intrigue never stopped.

* * *

"The darling little princess finally let you have a moment for yourself?"

"Her father wanted a private moment with her and I wanted some fresh air."

Harry didn't turn around as Daenerys Targaryen's voice floated to him and the powerful woman stopped by his side. They looked out over the balcony at the gardens below and Harry waited for the woman to speak.

"Have you considered what you will do after your schooling is finished?"

"I already have two jobs Daenerys."

Daenerys scoffed and waved her hand as if to dismiss Harry's statement.

"You took those two opportunities to learn Harry and you will grow bored being an Auror or Enchanter."

"And what is to say that the Montez-Sinclair's have not already offered me employment?"

"They probably have and what you need to learn is that major players have big dreams. Lord Sirius Black and Master Auror Mad-Eye Moody taught you what you needed to know to survive Voldemort's Second War and enough to get you into the Auror Academy. The real question is, what are you going to do with the skills and knowledge that you have?"

The amount of information that Daenerys Targaryen knew astounded Harry and he was wary with why she was so freely sharing this information with him. Moving in the circles that he was, information was just as valuable and powerful as gold and one did not just tip their hand like Daenerys did. The fact that she knew of Harry's informal and formal training (that had subsequently saved several lives like Sirius, Dean Thomas, Fred and Dumbledore) and how decisive Harry had been with it in Voldemort's Second War startled him as well.

"I pay my Lord of Whispers rather well Harry and a war hero such as yourself caught my eye. Then, when you entered into a courtship with one like Elizabeth Montez-Sinclair, I knew that you were someone I had to watch. There are very few men with the raw power and charisma that you wield to such devastating effect and I try and have those men as allies or friends."

"My papa already has plans for Harry and his remarkable talents Daenerys Targaryen."

"Why of course he does little princess. Keep an open mind Harry and I will reach out soon with further details."

Daenerys swept past and Elizabeth took her place. Harry placed his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders and took her hand in his. He took a sense of her magic and other vitals before turning her face towards him, so he could consider her enchanting eyes.

"I told you that I am fine Harry."

"The Black Breath is not something you can just brush off Elizabeth and the bracelets I designed are just prototypes. I'll feel better when I have a better design and you are wearing it."

"Ever my knight in dashing tuxedo Harry Potter. You are not supposed to be worrying about me tonight though. Have you noticed any secluded places where I can steal a few kisses?"

Harry laughed at his girlfriend's sense of humour and led her back inside. She handed him back his jacket and he put it back on. If his girlfriend wanted a little time for some canoodling, he certainly wouldn't disappoint her.

* * *

" _I am throwing a party for my birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to attend? Harry thinks so highly of you after all."_

Elizabeth Mortez-Sinclair straightened her sunglasses and took a deep breath as she stepped out of the private apparation point. She fixed her large black sun hat, so it covered more of her face and stepped out onto the busy street in Diagon Alley. Her bodyguards moved with her and cleared her a path, so she could walk and not be jostled by all the people.

"Hey pretty lady wants to buy your boyfriend something nice?"

"Grab last year's editions of all popular titles for discounted prices at Flourish and Botts!"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fire sale! All merchandise is half off!"

The crowded streets, the hustle and bustle and the cacophony of noises did not please Elizabeth and if her excursion outside of her family's grounds wouldn't provide her with great amusement and mischief then it would have suited her much more to send a servant. Still, the young heiress wanted to have a little bit of fun and she walked down the street behind her bodyguards. A few moments later after a brisk walk, one of her bodyguards opened the door to the prestigious offices of Gosnold & Bowen. Another of her bodyguards stepped inside the establishment and called for Elizabeth to enter as soon as he deemed the floor secure. Elizabeth stepped inside, walked up to the receptionist's desk, and took off her sunglasses. The receptionist's eyes widened as she recognised Elizabeth and immediately dropped whatever assignment she was working on.

"Ms. Mortez-Sinclair! What a pleasant surprise for you to drop in like this. What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to speak with Ms. Tracey Davis."

"Ms. Davis? Your family's lawyer has always been-"

"I am aware of who my family's lawyer is. I have asked to speak with Ms. Davis."

The receptionist closed her mouth, eyes alight with curiosity but nodded and walked down the corridor behind her where all the associates' offices were. Elizabeth sighed, took off her sunglasses, and pointed at one of her bodyguards.

"You will stay here, you will accompany me and stand outside of the room, and you will stand in Ms. Davis's office quietly. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

The receptionist returned as Elizabeth finished speaking and smiled at Elizabeth. She motioned back down the corridor she came back from and Elizabeth nodded as she followed the other woman. Her bodyguards did as instructed and Elizabeth dismissed the receptionist outside of what she assumed to be Tracey's office.

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself and can take things from here."

The receptionist nodded and retreated down the corridor. Elizabeth knocked, and a voice called out for her to enter. One of her bodyguards opened the door and entered. After he declared the room clear, Elizabeth entered and shut the door behind her. The bodyguard stood by the side of the door and Elizabeth smiled at the two young women on the other side of the room. She recognised both women, Tracey Davis and her girlfriend Daphne Greengrass from pictures and from Harry's enchantment and held out a hand for the other women to shake.

"Ms. Mortez-Sinclair! So good to see you again so soon. What brings you here and to me specifically?"

"What my girlfriend means to say Ms. Mortez-Sinclair is please have a seat and would you like anything to drink?"

Elizabeth sat down across the desk from a slightly flustered Tracey and smiled at Daphne who had corrected Tracey's social misstep. Tracey jumped to her feet and came around the side of her desk.

"Oh my goodness I apologise for my lack of manners! Of course. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine thanks."

Tracey nodded and hurried about her office getting the water and glasses. She handed the first to Elizabeth, then Daphne and finally sat back down again behind her desk with her own glass of water. Elizabeth took a sip and sighed as the cool liquid flowed down her throat.

"I am here of my own volition and Harry has no idea what I am planning."

"I somehow doubt that Harry doesn't know what you are planning."

Elizabeth smiled at Daphne's statement and deliberately took another sip from her water as she looked over the rim of her glass at Daphne. The statuesque model raised an eyebrow and set her glass of water down on the table.

"Miss Mortez-Sinclair, one of the things that fascinates me so about Harry is that he has a finger on the pulse of absolutely everything going on in his friends lives. He takes care of all of us, because it's in his nature to do so and because he places such a high emphasis on the word 'friend' we are a rather powerful group of people. I am not dismissing the trials and triumphs of the others in our rather exclusive group, but we cannot kid ourselves and say that we have gotten to where we are right now on our own. Harry has worked without ceasing to open doors for us and in return for this show of unselfish gratitude we support him and stand by him."

"So, what you're saying is that you and your girlfriend have already alerted Harry that I am here?"

Tracey waggled her fingers and Daphne's smirk deepened. Elizabeth crossed her legs again and smoothed out her dress. While not against seeing her boyfriend, Elizabeth did want to have her fun and his charming smile could deter that.

"I expect such loyalty from servants or hired help. To see it displayed freely and without thinking of the consequences between friends is something else entirely."

Tracey's brow furrowed, and she went to say something, but Daphne held up a hand. Elizabeth realised how her words could have been misconstrued and stood up.

"I did not mean to insult you Ms. Davis. I do not have many friends that are not part of the same social or even financial circles as myself. Harry has been showing me a different way to do things and it is hard to go against years of upbringing and…well I imagine you know what I am talking about."

"Of course Ms. Montez-Sinclair."

Daphne Greengrass had all the earmarks of a traditional high-born lady and she wielded her social graces and charms beautifully. Tracey Davis nodded but Elizabeth knew that her darling Harry had elevated the Davis family with his strong friendship to Tracey Davis. The differences between the two lovers was obvious as Elizabeth and Daphne came from a different upbringing than Tracey. Still, the young women in front of her were of suitable character and Harry cherished both of them.

"You may call me by my first name, Elizabeth, when we are alone or in private. Harry calls you both his friends and I would like it if I could do the same."

"Then as friends, please call us by our first names too. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth fixed her dress, folded her hands primly in her lap and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Daphne stood behind Tracey and Elizabeth watched as she gripped Tracey's shoulder. It would appear that Daphne didn't want Tracey making any more social missteps and would be the one to do the talking.

"I am having a small celebration for my birthday as I will be of age and I wanted to personally extend you two an invitation."

Silence met her statement, but Elizabeth was not deterred and waited for the other witches to speak. Both witches looked gob smacked but Daphne recovered quicker and she nodded with a gracious smile.

"Thank you for the invitation Elizabeth and we will both attend your party. Happy early birthday."

"Thank you. Now, since my Harry knows that I am out and about, I must be going to my next appointment. Thank you for accepting my visit and my birthday invitation. Good day."

"You're welcome and thank you as well. Enjoy the rest of your day."

With the departing niceties out of the way, Elizabeth stood and left Tracey's office. Her bodyguards fell in around her, they left the law offices and Elizabeth walked towards the Weasley twins shop. The hustle and bustle of the famous alley pressed in on Elizabeth, but she righted herself and entered the equally busy Weasley joke shop. Merchandise of all types hollered at her or visually drew her attention in some fashion. She pushed through the customers and stood in front of the front sales desk. Fred and George Weasley effortlessly sorted through the myriad of customers and injected their trademark twin humour wherever and whenever they could.

"We can get their attention if you want miss."

Elizabeth held up a hand to signal for her bodyguard to wait and not a moment later Fred Weasley looked up. His eyes widened like a cartoon and his mouth dropped open when he recognised her. He jabbed his twin and pointed at her with his chin when George glared at his brother. The other Weasley twin had the same reaction and with hastily made apologies the twins were on the other side of the counter.

"Miss Montez-Sinclair! To what do we humble shop owners…"

"…owe the pleasure of you gracing our shop…"

"…with your gorgeous presence?"

Harry had warned her about the twin's tendency to start and finish each other's sentences, but it still amused her all the same.

"Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

"Yes, right this way milady."

George led Elizabeth over to a semi-hidden stairway and up into a second story loft- style office. Her darling Harry's influence was all over the room and the changed demeanor and tone of Fred and George were marks of Harry's training as well. It seemed that Daphne and Tracey's words about the extent of the care and training that Harry gave his friends were true as Fred pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She sat, the twins sat across from her and Elizabeth adjusted the hemline of her expensive dress.

"What can we do for you miss?"

"I am celebrating my birthday soon and I wanted to extend you both an invitation. Harry thinks quite highly of you two and I want him to enjoy the evening as much as he can."

George and Fred shook their heads as if coming out of a daze and they pointed to themselves. The dramatic flair was a little much for Elizabeth, but the twins did have a certain amount of charm and she snapped her fingers. One of her bodyguards stepped forward and placed an invitation on the Weasley twins desk. Elizabeth stood and walked to the door.

"For security purposes the portkey won't activate until fifteen minutes prior to my celebration starting. I know that you like your jokes but please wear something appropriate. Have a good day."

Elizabeth walked back downstairs and left the shop. Her time away from her family's home had come to an end and she wanted to get out of the public's eye. The remaining invitations to the Patil twins, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour would be mailed.

"Come, we are returning home. There are festivities to plan after all."

* * *

 **A/N 2: This story is now marked complete because if I don't, I will turn it into a full-fledged multi-chapter story and I don't want to do that. As always you if you have questions, comments or concerns feel free to PM me or drop a review.**


End file.
